chicagorpgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Shields
Ballistic Shield Defense +2, Strength 3, Cost ••• Sometimes called a “body bunker,” the ballistic shield can be a cop’s best friend. When a riot or other situation rages out of control, this fortified personal shield might well save an officer’s life. Made of ballistic polycarbonate and steel, this shield protects against all manner of attacks, even those from firearms. This shield is generally about four feet high and two feet wide, covering the majority of the user. Most ballistic shields have small, clear windows toward the top of the shield (also bulletproof) so the wielders have a view of the combat without exposing their faces. If used in close combat, the shield works normally, adding +2 to the user’s Defense. The shield also works in long-range combat situations. A character using the ballistic shield counts as being substantially concealed, and, therefore, all firearm-related attacks made against him suffer a –3 penalty. Bullets that strike the shield do not penetrate, unless they’re armor-piercing rounds. Attackers using armor-piercing rounds can ignore the –3 penalty, as the bullets cut clean through the shield’s protection. Note that if the user fires his own weapon from his concealment, he does so at a –2 penalty (per the rules on pp. 163–164, in the World of Darkness Rulebook). Ballistic Armor Wall Defense n/a, Strength n/a, Cost •••• An armor wall is rolled into combat on a set of wheels. The armor wall isn’t precisely a shield, instead this provides cover against incoming attacks. Cops use the armor wall in particularly tense firefights or use several armor walls together to make a protective wall. One of the advantages of the armor wall is that it protects against all manner of bullets, including armorpiercing. Characters behind ballistic armor walls are covered in ranged combat (see “Cover,” pp. 162–163, the World of Darkness Rulebook). For the purposes of determining whether bullets can pass through the armor wall, it has Durability 5, Size 7 and Structure 12. The armor wall provides no Defense in close combat. Medieval Shield Defense +2, Strength 3, Cost •• These days, medieval-style shields are relegated to museums, private collections and staged combat simulations, but sometimes, this sort of shield is all one has available. If a shield of this type can be grabbed off the wall in a historian’s haven or if a user is adept with this shield because of years of simulated stage combat, then perhaps such a shield is better than nothing at all. Moreover, some creatures (elder Kindred, anachronistic mages) still prefer the antiquated feel of shield and sword. Medieval shields come in various types (metal, hardened leather) and shapes (round, rectangular, kite). All medieval shields offer similar protection in close combat. Riot Shield Defense +2, Strength 2, Cost •• These opaque, polycarbonate shields are about three feet tall and one foot wide with a slight curve. Cops use these shields to deflect bottles, rocks and the fists and weapons of rioters. Police officers also use riot shields en masse for quick crowd control, presenting a sudden and unified line of shielded officers pressing forward until the crowd moves or disperses. Riot shields aren’t bulletproof and offer no protection against firearms. However, unlike some other shields, riot shields do offer protection against thrown weapons, such as bottles, rocks or hatchets. A character wielding a riot shield in combat can count his full Defense (including the shield’s +2 modifier) against incoming thrown attacks. Prisons, in particular, arm some guards with electrified riot shields. These shields have a number of metal studs on the front that, when touched to a living being, deliver an 80,000-volt charge. Cops and guards can immobilize vast numbers of rioters or prisoners with this device. Any subject who comes into contact with one of these shields must succeed on a Stamina roll to remain standing. Failing this roll causes the subject to fall down and remain immobilized (but conscious) for a number of turns equal to five minus his Stamina score. Electrified riot shields offer the same protection against normal close-combat attacks, but cost more (Cost •••).